winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NTA65bz
My rules: 1. Don't accuse me if I didn't do anything wrong, if I did anything wrong and you're gonna block me, tell me the reason on my TALK PAGE and... 2. (most important!) DON'T COPY MY STYLE!!!!!!!!) My Fav music: 1. Nidji: Arti Sahabat 2. Ada Band: Yang Terbaik Bagimu (Jangan Lupakan Ayah) (One of my favourite pics!) Winx Club Premiere Poster 1.png|Click the picture!!!|link=User:NTA65bz Winx Club Concert Poster 1.png|Archives|link=User:NTA65bz/Archives Me, NTA65bz Hello! I'm NTA65bz, and welcome to my talk page! I'll try my best not to be rude, especially to admins! ---- Um, the sun symbol? Anything you need to delete, just add and I'll handle that. And it's okay. You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:11, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. You're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) 1.Yes, I'm from Pakistan :)!! My religion? Well, my religion is Islam :D!!! 2. Yep :P!!! I still have to capture more. 3. Yeah, Bloom's Sirenix remind me of the dress from that movie :P!!! Do you watch Barbie :D?? 04:33, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D!!! I used to like Barbie, but now I don't like Barbie very much :(.... Yeah, I remember that movie, because of that movie, YouTube is blocked in my country - I hate that movie very much >.HATE'' COPYCATS AND EWS, and I always ready to sow my deeply hatred to them, so you'd better not copying anything around here! Many people want to warn you about that, but because they afraid they may hurt your feelings, so they don't. Sorry if I sound rude, but if you copy anyone's style, don't even think about copying something and write on it '''"Don't copy my style"... You copied people, so "your style" never exists for people to copy! #Well, I don't know, but she doesn't use her wish in season 5... Maybe you should wait 'till season 6 is aired. #It's okay. That page is unlocked. I think that all I need to say. And next time, try to tell all things you need to say once.}} That's fine! And not just only me, many users don't want that, too! So any signature(s) you copied people, you'd better add their template to the delete thing I told you earlier. If you repeat copying, you'll end up with blocking... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:10, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh... That's about my blog. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Feel free to report. But I don't think anyone would copy you. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Nabeela. Anyways, how are you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) A bit hard to explain. I so far just can help you understand that word, since I seem to be the only one who use that word on users' pages... Well, when you keep uploading unnecessasry pictures, and you receive 3 warning messages from me, you'll get blocked. No need to tell reason or explain why. That's auto-block. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) That was just an example @@! And currently you're not! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:01, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Can u Make Me Sig? Hehe, no, because of some other reasons - well, I learned English in home :)!! Yep, I love these kick spells. They're really nice :D. I've no idea yet how Cyberix will look, I just hope it'll do not look weird like its name @@!!! And I watched a few episodes of Phineas & Ferb long time ago. I like it, but it is not one of my favorite cartoons :)!! How about you? Do you watch this cartoon ^^?? 07:19, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I Want The BackCover be Black And Text Color Yellow and I want it Say Stella Fairy Of Shinning Sun! Can u make me one Like Yours Of Stella!? Okay But Make me One ^_^ Thnk u :D! Hope We Become Good Freind's If U can't message me On here Message me at my Winx FB ---> https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100005646578740 Nobody ever cares about the main page, or read about it. Just a waste of time. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yup. I know how to merge talkboxes. Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Why you always come find me to ask about reason? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:36, June 24, 2013 (UTC) This time is Sarah requested. Why don't you take a look on her talk page before asking anything? And btw, how's that person said - the copy cat you talked about? I have no idea. Recently people told me it's Force of Sirenix... We'll have to wait 'till ep 524 airs... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Well I do I agree with Rosé that we should wait til the episode airs, but we should make sure the translation is correct ( 01:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC)) Well I do I agree with Rosé that we should wait til the episode airs, but we should make sure the translation is correct (Bnickg (talk) 01:55, June 26, 2013 (UTC))